Discovering Love for the First Time
by rekidai
Summary: "Love is like a drug. Once you start, you want more and more. Soon it tears you up inside into pieces." And that's what happened, he tore me into pieces.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**Chapter One: The Break Up **

"No way Blair, why?" Serena asked with her eyes widened.

"It's nothing, It just wasn't right anymore." Blair said while she took a sip from her coffee.

"Blair, you guys are just in a rough path right now. It'll smooth over." Serena said.

"It hasn't been right for a long time now." Blair said quietly.

"I'm sure, it's just your imagination." Serena said while she brushed her hair away from her face.

Blair waved goodbye to Serena when they reached her place. Serena opened the door and threw her bag on the coach. A pair of hands covered her eyes, and whispered to her ears "guess who?"

Serena let out a sigh and said quietly "Nate now isn't the time to be playing games."

"Why is that?" Nate said as spin Serena around to face him.

"I talked to Blair all morning and she told me everything….about the break up." Serena said as she tried avoid eye contact with him.

"So what? It was a long time coming and you knew that." Nate said.

Serena escaped Nate's firm grip around her waist and walked backwards. There was silence for a few minutes and she finally let out a sigh.

"I don't like this. I didn't want it this way." Serena said looking on the floor.

"You got what you wanted." Nate said reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." Serena said as she walked towards the door. Serena opened the door and looked at Nate for a minute.

"You should go." She said.

Nate sighed in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me Serena. I thought you wanted us to be together." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I thought I did too." She said as she slowly closed the door.

"But I thought wrong." Serena shut the door firmly and let out a sigh.

Serena kept telling herself that she was doing the right thing now. She closed her eyes and could remember Nate's naked body on top of hers. His breathe against her skin, and the way his finger brushed against her hair. The way Nate touched Serena made her weak and yearned for more. Serena shook her head and said to herself again "I'm doing the right thing. I can't do this to my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Chapter Two: The Accident**

Blair was sitting at the bar wearing a tight red dress. She took a sip of her martini and looked around the bar. A hand touched her shoulder lightly and whisper in her ear "Alone tonight?"

Blair turned around and saw Chuck standing there. "Yes tonight I am" she said as she drank the rest of her martini. Chuck waved the bartender down and ordered whiskey and another martini.

"Thanks" Blair said without looking at him.

"What got you down?" Chuck asked as he sat next to her. Blair let out a fake laugh.

"You know Chuck, I always thought I would end up marrying Nate. It seemed like a natural thing. Now I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." Blair said looking down at her empty glass.

The bartender served them their drinks. Blair took the martini and drank some of it. Chuck swirled his whiskey and drank it all at once.

"You don't belong with Nate. Never have, never will." Chuck said with a stern face

"And who do I belong with?" Blair asked letting out a laugh.

"No one Blair" Chuck said as he looked into her eyes.

"You're you Blair. No one can tame you." Chuck continued.

Blair finished her drink and got up to leave. Chuck grabbed her arm before she fell.

"Blair, let's take my limo." Chuck said.

Blair nodded and walked with him outside. Chuck opened the door for Blair to get in and ordered the driver to drive to her house. Blair leaned on Chuck and let out a laughter.

"Remember in middle school there was a carnival and we all went together. You, me , Serena and Nate. Nate didn't want to go on any of the rides with me but you saw how upset I was and still went with me? You know other than you sleeping around with every girl in Manhattan you have a soft spot for your friends. That's what I like about you Chuck"

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes. Blair continued to lean on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Chuck moved away and Blair sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

Chuck grabbed Blair and kissed her passionately. Blair was surprised but felt something she never felt with Nate. She was intoxicated with Chuck's cologne and ran her fingers through his hair. Every inch of her body quivered as Chuck touched her lightly. Chuck stopped and told the driver to drive to his place. Blair didn't oppose when she heard this. She knew that this moment wasn't enough to satisfy her, she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**Chapter Three: The Morning After**

Blair woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Chuck walking around the room with a robe on.

"Morning" He said as he kissed her.

Blair felt electricity going through her body. She wanted more than just a kiss, she wanted him right now. Blair licked her lips and pulled the robe.

"Opps" She said as she looked at him. Chuck laughed and closed his robe again.

"Sorry, not right now. I'm famished and would like to eat first."

"I didn't think THE Chuck Bass needs to rest." Blair said.

"I don't need rest, I need to eat." Chuck said as he kissed her.

There was a knock in the door and Chuck went to answer it. Blair peeked out of his room and saw that food was being delivered. When Chuck finished paying, he turned around and looked at Blair.

"Be a good girl and eat." He said as he placed the food on the table.

"What if I don't want to be good?" Blair asked.

"You can be as bad as you want later, but for now come and have breakfast with me." Chuck said.

Blair sat at the table with Chuck and looked around his apartment. She took the first bite out of her sandwich and quickly ate it all. Chuck starred at her in surprise that she finished her meal. Blair licked her lips and wiped her soft lips with a napkin. Chuck ate his meal in silence and cleaned up the table. She waited for him to finish before she took off her robe and let it drop to the floor. Chuck starred at her in awe. He was speechless to what she had just done.

"I want to be bad now." Blair said with a pout.

Chuck walked over to Blair and kissed her. His hands touched her body and she felt the same energy again. She yearned for more than just a kiss. Chuck grabbed her hair lightly and kissed her neck.

"Ah Chuck! More, more" She yelped.

Chuck couldn't control himself anymore; he wanted to take her back to bed again. He lifted Blair up; her legs crossed his waist and took her to his bedroom. Chuck placed Blair on the bed and kissed her again. He kissed her all the way down to her chest, and touched her delicate skin. Blair opened his robe and starred at Chuck's body. This was different than having sex with Nate she thought.

_It was never this great and I never wanted anything more in my life. _

Chuck lay on top of Blair and kissed her neck. He licked her ear and she was more turned on. This wasn't enough; she ran her fingers down his body and touched his member. Chuck caressed her breast and finally thrust inside her. She moaned at each thrust and loved it. He enjoyed every inch of her body and finally collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing" she said finally.

Chuck wiped his forehead and got up.

"It truly was" he said as he walked to his closet.

Chuck's phone rang suddenly and he picked up the phone. Blair got up and tried to put on her dress. Chuck was still on the phone and watched Blair try and zip her dress up. He walked over and helped Blair with her dress. Chuck hanged up the phone when he finished the conversation and watched Blair walk around in her heels.

"I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Blair said and quickly walked his apartment.

Blair bit her lip as she walked out of the Empire Hotel. She didn't want stay at his place any longer and talk about what happened. Blair shook her head and hailed down a cab. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen.

"_B I need to talk to you - Serena" _


End file.
